Más que un amigo
by JulchenBeilschmidthetalia
Summary: Más que un amigo *Personajes: Ludwig Beilschmidt (Alemania) y Feliciano Vargas (Italia) Género: Yaoi Clase: Novela ItaloAlemán


**~Más** **que** **un amigo~**

***Personajes: Ludwig Beilschmidt (Alemania)** **y Feliciano Vargas (Italia)**  
**Género: Yao**i  
**Clase: Novela ItaloAlemán**

Ludwig estaba en el sillón, en la casa en la que él y Feliciano compartian por ser del mismo ejercito.  
Feliciano, como siempre sonriente, decidió cocinar mientras él rubio se levantaba del sillón, y partio rumbo al zótano, que misteriosamente siempre bajaba sin ninguna clase de comentario ante Italia, quien tenía intrigas de saber por que se encerraba sin decir nada ante la presencia de Feliciano sobre dicha acción rumbo al zótano, él pelirrojo tenía una mente tan inocente e infantil, que cada vez quería saber más acerca del rubio y su antisocial comportamiento de siempre, *Feliciano pensaba*, tal vez este jugando a algo, pero sin decirme, o también puede que planee algo para nuestro próximo entrenamiento (en las que Feliciano nunca le presto la más mínima atención), luego de 15 minutos,  
Feliciano empezó a asustarse, gritos se escuchaban desde alla abajo -¿Acaso Alemania se lastimo?  
*penso en voz alta con una mano entre cerrada en su mejilla*  
Siempre sucedia lo mismo, pero cada vez que sucedia, cuando Italia preguntaba como estaba, él Alemán, sin pensarlo y antes de que el Italiano diga A, Ludwig no dudaba en gritarle tan fuerte como pudiera para que él se aparte de una vez por todas de su intimidad.  
-¡Largate ahora Feliciano!, hasta que salga de aquí no quiero que hables.  
Él Italiano, sin dudarlo, lloraba por los gritos, era obvio que nunca conseguiria la atención de Alemania de ninguna manera...  
No le importo, y sin pensarlo, Italia abrió muy despació la puerta del zótano, tratando de que Ludwig no escuche ni sienta su presencia, bajo despació y Ludwig consiguió escucharlo. Ludwig estaba en su momento más intimo con sigo mismo mientras miraba un video de esos "Ultrasecretos" que, para convencer a Italia con su mente inocente, si tocaba esos videos y "Libros de cuentos" que Ludwig leía antes de dormir, podría volverse violento, Italia se asusto y pensaba  
-Vee, con razón Doistu es muy firme y violento.  
Feliciano estaba distraído con su propio pensamiento, pero él no se dió cuenta que estaba en el Zótano, frente a Ludwig (A casi 5 escalones), mirandose frente a frente.  
Ludwig estaba con su mano bajo su ropa interior sosteniendo su miembro escondido en ello. Él estaba paralizado, avergonzado, sin saber que hacer. Lo más probable era matar al Italiano pero no pudo. Saco su mano rápidamente del lugar en donde estaba, y se levanto violentamente, y pego tan fuerte la mesa ratona que tenia al frente del sillón en donde él estaba sentado, Feliciano, sin pensar el tipo de reacción que pudiese tener Ludwig, bajo muy despació.  
Ludwig estaba tan enrojado y avergonzado, que temía que algún país se enteré.  
Automaticamente Ludwig le pego tan fuerte en la cara a Feliciano.  
Le quedo roja al costado de sus labios y mientras Feliciano tocaba suavemente la cachetada, Ludwig con mucha pena, temía que él jovén se- Escapase, y con un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Italia salio corriendo rumbo a la pequeña arboleada que parecía ser un bosque en plena noche oscura, se perdió y ahí tropezo y callo rendido al suelo cerca de un tronco, él jovén Feliciano llorando tan histericasmente, que le rompió el corazón a Ludwig, él mismo se desepcionó aunque él no quería admitirlo.  
-Alemania aunque no quisiese, amaba a Italia de una y mucho, él estaba enamorado de Feliciano, pero ¿Porqué demostrarlo con golpes al no obedecer?, ¿Porqué no hacerlo con un TE AMO? a eso dejo a Ludwig pensando por un largo tiempo, se sentia un mounstruo. Italia sentia algo muy potente por él..  
A Ludwig se le escapaban pequeñas lagrimas, no podía controlarse por lo sucedido.  
Salió corriendo rumbo al bosque en donde fué Italia y lo encontro a él, lastimado, llorando en el suelo de la misma manera que callo, no penso levantarse, se quedó en el suelo, llorando.  
Ludwig, parado frente a él, no dudo en arrodillarse y torcar los cabellos del pelirrojo, Italia dió vuelta la cabeza, aún tenía la marca de la cachetada, cada ve se le notaba más...  
De repente Alemania dijo tartamudeando.  
-L-lo siento Italia, no fué mi intención.  
Pero él Italiano no lo escucho y siguió llorando.  
Hasta que largo un llanto tremendo.

-vee, vee no, no me hagas nada por favor Doitsu, no quiero morir en este momento, soy jovén, aún soy virgen.  
Ahora entendía por que tenía intenciones con él.  
Alemania rodaba los ojos y lo agarro del brazo muy violentamente, lo llevaba arrastrando, de repente Italia se paro y a la fuerza quería volver, pero debía entender que él Alemán era mucho más fuerte que él, asi que se dejo llevar.  
Se nublo, y empezo a llover muy fuerte, fuerón corriendo rumbo a la casa, y mientras Italia se ocultaba en la cocina, él rubio se acomodaba se sacó la remera y la puso arriba del respaldor del sillón y se peíno el cabello con los dedos hacía atras con, estaba despeinado y un mechón rebelde se le noto en la frente. Sus ojos eran totalmente claros, eran color cielo reflejando en aguas de océano, muy puros, entre sus cabellos y los ojos, mostraban lo atractivo que era, un Alemán puro. Se sento y le ordeno a Italia, con voz cansada, que se valla a bañar. Italia obedeció asustado. Italia se quedó dormido en la tina, y Ludwig enrojado, y tratando de no mirar ninguna de sus partes intimas, lo levanto y lo llevo mojado a la cama, Feliciano se despertó, y Ludwig quedo paralizado sin saber que hacer.  
Feliciano tocaba los musculos de Ludwig que también estaban al descubrierto por que estaba sin remera, ya que estaba totalmente mojada. Ludwig suspiro y cerro sus ojos. Feliciano seguia tocando hasta él pecho de Ludwig, siguió bajando y acarició todo su vientre. Ludwig estaba temblando del frio y estaba tan enrojado que acosto a Feliciano y sin saber por que empezo a besarlo, Ludwig estaba muy exitado, necesitaba un poco de afecto y amor o mejor dicho MUCHO AFECTO Y AMOR.  
Feliciano tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos y mientras  
Ludwig besaba su cuello y le acariciaba su vientre, él pelirrojo acariciaba su nuca.  
Ludwig se enterneció y le sonrió al ver el primer vello de Italia en el pecho, era algo anaranjado el vello por que el era pelirrojo, su pequeño Feliciano se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre. De repente puso su mano bajo la ropa interior de Feliciano y agarro su miembro, y feliciano empezo a gritar del placer. Hasta que Ludwig se desnudo completamente.  
Sin medir ningun tipo de consecuencias. Feliciano decía.  
-No pares sigue sigue.  
Con la cabeza hacía atras.  
Hasta que por fin, Ludwig lo penetro, Italia gemio y grito al mismo tiempo, la parte intima de Alemania era demaciado grande para Italia, ya que era casi un niño, era su primera vez, mientras que Italia tocaba las caderas del Alemán, Ludwig pregunto preocupado, e daba cuenta que en esas cuestiones, y más si se tiene relaciones con un hombre, él era muy violento y ligero para hacerlo, y debía corregir eso, ya que Italia era muy fragíl para esa y algún otr tipo de cuestiones...  
-¿Pero seguro quieres que siga? ¿No te duele? ¿De verdad me lo dices? Dijo Alemania preocupado y con voz bronca.  
¡Al fin era notoría la preocupación que él tenía hacía Italia!  
-¿Doitsu se preocupa por mi? Dijo Feliciano con una voz de niño curioso.  
-¡Claro! Dijo suspirando Alemania tras tantas cosas a la fuerza en las que lo sometia Italia a admitir.  
-Vee. Dijo feliciano sonriendo.  
-Italia, ¿No me odias? Dijo arrepintiendose de sus malos actos con Italia.  
-¿Qué? ¿Odiarte?, no Doitsu, el odio es malo, claro que no te odio, si no que... Io ti amo molto. Dijo en Italiano.  
A Ludwig lo volvia loco que le hablé en Italiano sin darse cuenta y Alemania le contesto.  
-Ich leabe dich auch. En Alemán, a Italia le gustaba también que le hable asi. Ambos habían parado de hacer el amor, era suficiente, Ludwig le mostro su amor, se había liberado, se había dejado llevar, se había expresado bastante con Italia y Italia con él.  
Alemania había recordado que Italia había perdido la virginilidad y se lo contó.  
Italia estubo muy contento y lo abrazo tan fuerte, sus musculos eran tan calidos, que al tener un contacto desnudo con la piel de Feliciano, se sentia una electricidad tan calida...  
Los brasos, toda la piel de Alemania era suave, Feliciano sentia las grandes manos de Ludwig acariciar toda su espalda, eran tan grandes y suaves al demostrale amor, que Italia dijo:  
-¡Gracias por hacerme sentir sin miedo! Hoy no tube miedo al saber que estaba contigo, aquí a tu lado, pensaba que nada se interpondría en esto. Dijo suspirando sin miedo  
-Claro que no deberías temer, te protegere hasta el fin de mi vida. Lo decía con mucho amor, Alemania no podía creer lo que largo de su boca, pero era la pura verdad, Ludwig amaba a Feliciano, no le cabia dudas.  
Feliciano dijo algo que a Alemania lo enterneció aun más:  
-Doitsu ¿Tú crees que algún día tendríamos un bebé? A mi me gustan mucho los bebes, y más si es de la persona que más amo, imaginate Doitsu, podría ser igual Ludwig besaba su cuello y le acariciaba su vientre, él pelirrojo acariciaba su nuca.  
Ludwig se enterneció y le sonrió al ver el primer vello de Italia en el pecho, era algo anaranjado el vello por que el era pelirrojo, su pequeño Feliciano se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre. De repente puso su mano bajo la ropa interior de Feliciano y agarro su miembro, y feliciano empezo a gritar del placer. Hasta que Ludwig se desnudo completamente.  
Sin medir ningun tipo de consecuencias. Feliciano decía.  
-No pares sigue sigue.  
Con la cabeza hacía atras.  
Hasta que por fin, Ludwig lo penetro, Italia gemio y grito al mismo tiempo, la parte intima de Alemania era demaciado grande para Italia, ya que era casi un niño, era su primera vez, mientras que Italia tocaba las caderas del Alemán, Ludwig pregunto preocupado, e daba cuenta que en esas cuestiones, y más si se tiene relaciones con un hombre, él era muy violento y ligero para hacerlo, y debía corregir eso, ya que Italia era muy fragíl para esa y algún otr tipo de cuestiones...  
-¿Pero seguro quieres que siga? ¿No te duele? ¿De verdad me lo dices? Dijo Alemania preocupado y con voz bronca.  
¡Al fin era notoría la preocupación que él tenía hacía Italia!  
-¿Doitsu se preocupa por mi? Dijo Feliciano con una voz de niño curioso.  
-¡Claro! Dijo suspirando Alemania tras tantas cosas a la fuerza en las que lo sometia Italia a admitir.  
-Vee. Dijo feliciano sonriendo.  
-Italia, ¿No me odias? Dijo arrepintiendose de sus malos actos con Italia.  
-¿Qué? ¿Odiarte?, no Doitsu, el odio es malo, claro que no te odio, si no que... Io ti amo molto. Dijo en Italiano.  
A Ludwig lo volvia loco que le hablé en Italiano sin darse cuenta y Alemania le contesto.  
-Ich leabe dich auch. En Alemán, a Italia le gustaba también que le hable asi. Ambos habían parado de hacer el amor, era suficiente, Ludwig le mostro su amor, se había liberado, se había dejado llevar, se había expresado bastante con Italia y Italia con él.  
Alemania había recordado que Italia había perdido la virginilidad y se lo contó.  
Italia estubo muy contento y lo abrazo tan fuerte, sus musculos eran tan calidos, que al tener un contacto desnudo con la piel de Feliciano, se sentia una electricidad tan calida...  
Los brasos, toda la piel de Alemania era suave, Feliciano sentia las grandes manos de Ludwig acariciar toda su espalda, eran tan grandes y suaves al demostrale amor, que Italia dijo:  
-¡Gracias por hacerme sentir sin miedo! Hoy no tube miedo al saber que estaba contigo, aquí a tu lado, pensaba que nada se interpondría en esto. Dijo suspirando sin miedo  
-Claro que no deberías temer, te protegere hasta el fin de mi vida. Lo decía con mucho amor, Alemania no podía creer lo que largo de su boca, pero era la pura verdad, Ludwig amaba a Feliciano, no le cabia dudas.  
Feliciano dijo algo que a Alemania lo enterneció aun más:  
-Doitsu ¿Tú crees que algún día tendríamos un bebé? A mi me gustan mucho los bebes, y más si es de la persona que más amo, imaginate Doitsu, podría ser igual Italia se dió cuenta que era asi, que el era capaz de cualquier cosa por él después de su inesperado "Beso" que llego algo lejos...  
Eran el uno para el otro.  
Se amaban, ambos lo sabían.

**FIN.**


End file.
